cat's and dog's
by aquafina10
Summary: what would happen if a clan of ninja's with giant cat's as partner's exists in the naruto world? find out in this story of tukumari and her partner chitari.


Ok this is just kind of like an experiment I want to see what you think first before I even continue past this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

He was there in the tree's his dog at this side taking a rest after they're long day of training. I hate the boy laying in the grass enjoying the sun filled day not a cloud was in the sky today and I was planning on doing some training in my favorite clearing when of course the spoiler to my happiness just happens to be relaxing in that vary clearing. I sigh as I turn around with chitari by my side and jump through the tree's and come to the entrance to the leaf village I follow the usual my usual path to the small creek hidden in the trees and down to a clearing where the stream ends and becomes a pond. I love this place considering its mine only no one else in all of the leaf besides my mother knows it's here and considering my mother is always confined to a hospital bed it's always peaceful here. I walk to the side of the pond and sit down on the edge of the doc. When I was little my parents used to take me here to play during that time my father built the doc for me and my sister to play on. Now as I sit here enjoying the sun on my face and the water around my feet as I lay back and rest my head on my partner chitari, I recall the happy memories from that time. I close my eyes and slowly drift into a peaceful sleep. I awake to a horrible dream of my past and the soon relaxing licks of sandpaper across my cheek as chitari senses my alarm. I smile and stretch out making baby dinosaur noises as I sit up removing my feet from the water and stand up. I look up to see the sun in the sky before grabbing my shoes. I put them on and start my little journey back into town and down the path to my house.

"I'm home" I call even though I know no one will reply I've lived alone in this empty house for ten long lonely years. I walk into the kitchen and grab the sandwich on the counter left for me by the maid. I sit down on one of the stools around the island and set down the food eating it quickly. I walked down the hall before I heard the nock on the door. I walked over to find my best indigo haired friend behind the door.

"Hinata thank goodness-"I noticed her expression and that she was holding off the tears. I quickly pulled her inside closed the door and rushed her to my room sitting her and me on the bed. She couldn't hold any longer as she buried her face in my chest and cried her eye's out. I didn't need to ask to know the reason she was crying because I already knew. Today she had planned on telling naruto about her feelings and if she is here it didn't go well. I simply wrapped my arms around her frail shaking figure as she cried. Chitari probably sensing the distress coming off of hinata my wonderful 4 foot tall giant cat crawled onto the bed and rested her head on hinata's lap. After a few minutes of this she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"tu-chan what do I do? He likes someone else and worst of all he thinks of me like a sister." She sniffed and grabbed a tissue blowing her nose. I petted her hair as she lay on my lap. We remained that way as she recovered from her sniffles before sitting up and petting chitari. I walked over to my chair and sat down getting comfortable

"I'm sorry hi-chii I don't know what to say I've never even liked someone so I really can't help you…" I smile innocently and look down. Hinata giggled at that.

"I know you haven't and it's kind of sad you don't because every guy in our rank seems to have a crush on you. At one point even sasuke seemed to take interest." I looked up at that last part in disbelief sasuke never looked at anyone in interest but if anyone would know if he did it would be hinata. Hinata and sasuke had a special relationship talking whenever they were together but never really close… hinata being of one of the more rich clans and was often forced into play dates with the uchiha. So it wasn't impossible if she said something like that. Hinata smiled and nodded insisting it was true. I shrugged and smiled.

"Well it's not like I ever liked him back and if I did it would be impossible to date him now." I stated with a wave of dismissal. Hinata shrugged and nodded smiling having completely forgotten about her worries for the moment. Hinata stood up and walked to the front door.

"Ok well I'm going to get going I got to meet with kiba…" I scowled at his name "and then do some training after" I nod hug her and watch her disappear over the roof tops.


End file.
